Breaking the Habit
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Song da música do LP Feridas sempre existiram, ainda mais quando não se consegue esqcer seu passado sangrento. Batalhas sempre existiram, ainda para InuYasha. Conseguirá InuYasha vencer sua maior batalha? Decidir por quem realmente ama?


Nome do fanfic: Breaking the Habit

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Breaking the Habit**_

Capítulo 1: Breaking the Habit

No alto da árvore sagrada, um jovem meio-youkai estava imerso em suas reflexões...

**Memories consume  
**[Memórias consumidas  
**Like opening the wound  
**[Como abrir a ferida  
**I'm picking on me apart again  
**[Estou me cobrando outra vez 

As memórias passavam uma por uma e as feridas que ele pensava estar fechada, se abriam, uma a uma.

- InuYasha esquece isso!!! – mas as pessoas o maltratando desde criança, as perdas durante toda a sua vida o consumiam por dentro. Ele tentava esquecer tudo isso, mas os sofrimentos sempre são os mais difíceis de esquecer.

**You all asume  
**[Todos vocês supõem  
**I'm safe here in my room  
**[Que estou a salvo aqui em meu quarto 

- As pessoas devem supor que sou uma ameaça. Só estou a salvo delas e de mim mesmo, quando estou no meu lar. Meu solitário lar desde que a minha mãe morreu. Desde sua morte, eu tenho estado sozinho, nem mesmo a presença da Kikyou foi suficiente para apagar a dor de sua perda.

**(unless I try to start again)  
**[(a menos que tente começa tudo de novo)

- Tentei recomeçar do zero ao lado da Kikyou, mas ela acabou se tornando mais uma perda na minha vida. Ela me lacrou 50 anos naquela árvore. Foi lá que conheci a Kagome. Foi lá que ela ressuscitou o meu coração congelado. Foi lá que ela me fez reviver novamente, e me trouxe a alegria de viver. Por ela eu acho que eu posso começar tudo de novo, novamente do zero.

**I don't want to be the one  
**[não quero ser aquele  
**The battles always choose  
**[Que as batalhas sempre escolhem

- Porque as batalhas sempre me escolhem??? Sempre tenho missões a cumprir. Destruir o Narak, o exército dos sete, o lobo fedido, e muitos outros youkais que ainda estão a minha espera... Infelizmente ainda tenho que lutar.

**Cause inside I realize  
**[Pois no íntimo descubro  
**That I'm the one confused  
**[Que sou o mais confuso

- Porque eu tenho que ter tantas dúvidas??? Porque eu tenho que sempre ter dúvidas no meu coração??? Eu não sei quem eu quero. Kagome ou Kikyou??? Kikyou ou Kagome??? A Kikyou deu a vida por mim. Ela me lacrou, quando na verdade, podia ter me matado. Por outro lado, o meu coração bate mais forte quando eu estou perto da Kagome. Ela faz com que eu me sinta mais forte quando estou ao seu lado e o seu perfume faz com que eu me sinta mais relaxado. Eu me sinto tão bem ao seu lado. Eu não consigo me decidir. Com quem eu fico???

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
**[Não sei pelo que estou lutando

- Não sei porque tenho tanto que lutar. Eu não tenho nenhum motivo especial que me faça vencer todas as batalhas. Então pelo que estou lutando??? - inconscientemente a imagem da Kagome veio a sua mente fazendo com que ele ficasse mais confuso do que já estava.

**Or why I have to scream  
**[Ou porque tenho que gritar 

- "Queria ser alguém diferente. Sempre tenho que lutar, e quando grito por ajuda ninguém vem ao meu encontro. Gostaria de não ser um meio-youkai. As pessoas me vêem como uma aberração. Porque eu tenho que ser tão diferente??? Por que sempre magôo as únicas pessoas que estão ao meu lado?".

**I don't know why I instigate  
**[Não sei porque instigo  
**And say what I don't mean  
**[E digo aquilo que não quis dizer

- Não queria ter dito aquilo. Sei que só a feri. Mas na hora da briga, eu perdi o controle e disse aquilo que não devia. Chamei-a de inútil, mas é ela que sempre nós ajuda. Tanto nas horas de batalha, quando em outros momentos. Eu realmente sinto a sua falta. Eu a quero ao meu lado. Minha doce e amada Kagome!!!

**I don't know how I got this way  
**[Não sei como fiquei desse jeito  
**I know it's not alright  
**[Sei que não é certo

- Não sei como fiquei desse jeito tão rancoroso. Tenho medo de as pessoas me machucarem novamente. Eu achava que todos os humanos eram iguais, mas descobri que nem todos são. Sei que ser assim não é certo, mas também sei que agora eu tenho amigos verdadeiros e que posso confiar neles.

**So I'm  
**[Então estou  
**Breaking the habit  
**[Rompendo o hábito  
**Tonight  
**[Esta noite

- Hoje, mas especificamente, esta noite eu estou rompendo o hábito de lutar sem motivo. Por ela, eu vou tentar. Pelo menos esta noite.

**Clutching my cure  
**[Apegando-me a minha cura

- Kagome é minha única salvação. Ela é minha cura. Quando estou perto dela eu me sinto tão bem. Ela me deixa calmo, e me faz ver que a vida vale a pena, apesar de todos os golpes no meu destino, finalmente eu vou poder ser feliz.

**I tightly lock the door  
**[Tranco a porta  
**I try to catch my breath again  
**[Tento recuperar minha respiração

- Desde que você apareceu em minha vida, ela não foi mais a mesma. Tentei voltar a ser o mesmo de antes. Recuperar minha antiga identidade, voltar a ser cruel. Para não deixa que mais ninguém penetrar na barreira que fiz eu volta do meu coração. Para não sofre novamente, mas não consigo. Você me mudou totalmente.

**I hurt much more  
**[Machuco muito mais  
**Than anytime before  
**[Do que já fiz antes

- Estando longe de você, parece que eu a perdi para sempre. A distância faz que o buraco do meu coração parece ainda maior. Quando perdi a Kikyou, o mundo desabou diante dos meus olhos. Achei que nunca mais iria ser feliz. Mas quando a Kagome tirou aquela flecha do meu coração, ele voltou a bater mais forte, mas forte do quando eu estava ao lado da Kikyou.

**I had no options left again  
**[Estou outra vez sem opções

- Estou sem opção. Por um lado a Kikyou não está mais nesse mundo. A Kagome vive em uma era totalmente diferente da minha. Como posso viver ao seu lado? O amor supera tudo! Será mesmo verdade??? Ele será mesmo capaz de superar as barreiras do tempo e da morte???

**I'll paint it on the walls  
**[Vou escrever nas paredes  
**Cause I'm the one at fault  
**[Porque sou eu quem tem a culpa

- Porque eu tenho que levar a culpa de tudo. Porque eu tenho que sempre ser o culpado.

- Você não é sempre o culpado InuYasha!!!

- Kikyou, mas... – Kikyou pôs um de seus dedos em cima dos lábios de InuYasha.

- Você não foi o culpado pela minha morte. Eu me descuidei e acabei deixando o Narak surgir e causando tantos danos a tantas pessoas. Aquela garota deixou a jóia comigo. Pretendia usar a jóia para reparar todo o dano que Narak fez, mas não tive coração. Faça você isso! – entregou a jóia na mão do hanyou. - Adeus InuYasha!!! - InuYasha saiu correndo em direção ao vilarejo.

- Kaede velhota!!!

- Sim InuYasha.

- Use a jóia para reparar todos os danos que Narak fez.

- InuYasha aonde você vai???

- Atrás da minha felicidade!!!

- INUYASHA!? – gritou Sango, mas já era tarde.

**I'll never fight again  
**[Nunca mais voltarei a lutar  
**And this is how it ends**  
[Pois é assim que termina

InuYasha foi correndo em direção ao poço atrás de sua única e verdadeira felicidade, Kagome.

- KAGOME...

- INUYASHA...

Os dois se jogaram um nos braços do outro.

- Eu voltei e dessa vez é pra sempre. Eu prometo que nunca mais voltarei a lutar.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar.

- Pois é assim que termina, nós dois sendo felizes para todo o sempre.

Pois foi assim que começou sua história de amor. Hoje eles tem um filho: Sessshoumaru (Eu não pude esquecer du meu cunhadu, né Sesshy!!! Já ki eu sou casada cum u Inu!!!) e Kagome está grávida de uma menina, que eles pretendem dar o nome de Kammy (meu lindu nick). E fui assim que eles foram felizes até o resto de suas vidas.

THE END

Ohayo!!! Comu está sendu exi novo anu pessoal??? Experu ki tenham gostado e arigatou por terem lido!!! Bom anu i ki todus us seus desejux si realizem!!! Arigatou i Sayanara. Kiss Kmmy


End file.
